Computing devices communicate using various network architectures such as, for example, peer-to-peer or client-server. In some cases, the computing devices use different platforms. Different platforms can also be used on one computing device. A computing platform is generally defined by hardware and software. Example computing devices include personal computers (PCs), television set top boxes, video game/multimedia consoles, mobile/cellular telephones, and automated home appliances. Various techniques allow computing platforms to communicate with one another, such as to allow one platform to invoke a function on another platform. However, processing and memory resources are often limited at a computing platform.